Your Secret Admirer
by ICYCOOL
Summary: I'm Back! Chapter 5 up! Harry writes Hermione a love letter that isn't supposed to be sent. What happens when it does and Hermione doesn't think it's Harry...and she thinks it's Draco Malfoy?
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter! It all belongs to the famous J.K.Rowling!  
  
A/N: This is our first fan fic so please be nice and no flames please!- thanks JEC  
  
*~Your Secret Admirer~*  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Burrow~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That is sooooo not true!" Harry yelled to Ron.  
  
"Yes it is and you know it!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Harry screamed one last time and stomped up to the guest room. He wrote a letter to Hermione:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How's your summer going? Sorry I haven't wrote to you a lot for a while. I'm at the Burrow and I just had a fight with Ron about quidditch so my summer isn't going too great. Hope your summer's better than mine.  
Harry  
  
Then he gave it to Hedwig to send it to her. Then, after about fifteen minutes of thinking, he decided to write another letter, but this letter was going to be about his true feelings about her. He wasn't going to sign it but he was going to tell her during the first Hogsmeade visit or something like that.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Since we are entering our 7th year now, I will finally admit that I love you. Now, I will remain unnamed but you will soon find out who I am. I'll be watching you.  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
He put it in an envelope but then thought 'Should I or should I not?' He finally made up his mind and said no. I'll tell her in school. So went and took a shower to cool himself off.  
  
Meanwhile. Ron thought over the argument he just had with Harry and went up to apologize. He went up but Harry wasn't there. He saw the envelope with Hermione's name on it so he took the letter and went to the post office to send it. After that, he left a note telling Harry not to worry and that he sent the letter already.  
  
Harry comes out of the shower, goes back to the room, and finds Hermione's note replaced with Ron's note. 'OMG! That note wasn't supposed to be sent!' he thought. "Ron! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Ron hurried up the stairs and said "What's up mate?"  
  
"That letter wasn't supposed to be sent!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It wasn't?" Ron felt horrible for failing to cheer up his best mate. "Sorry mate, I was just trying to cheer you up by saving you some time by sending your letter."  
  
"God Ron you can't do anything right!!!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry it's jus-"  
  
"You know what Ron just forget it. Just get out and leave me alone."  
  
Ron left with his shoulders slouched and a very apologetic expression on his face.  
  
A/N: too long? Too short? Too boring? Review please!- JEC 


	2. The Recieving of the Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. If I did, would I post it on Fan Fiction where everybody can steal it???  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who actually reviewed! You're the best!!!!!!! -JEC  
  
Chach-a-lot- thanks ok I will!  
  
Spiced ham in a can - thanks ok, I'll try to make them longer.  
  
Angelbud2233- ok I'll make them longer. Thanks I like the plot too! Lol.  
  
Also, it has come to my attention that angelbud2233 is right. Chapter 1 says that Ron sent the letter by pig. So I rewrote it and now it says he sent it to the post office. Thanks Angelbud2233!  
  
~* Your Secret Admirer *~  
  
~* The Receiving of the Letter*~  
  
*******************Hermione's House*******************  
  
"You'll never guess what happened yesterday!" Hermione's dad said.  
  
"What???" Hermione and her mom asked in unison.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to work and"  
  
Hermione's dad was cut off when an owl came soaring into the kitchen window and dropped 3 letters right on Hermione's lap. Hermione ran to her room, got 2 sickles, ran back, and put it in the owl's pouch.  
  
"It's a letter from Hogwarts, a letter from Harry and the other isn't signed. Well, I'll read 'em later."  
  
"Oh, and honey, give the Hogwarts letter to me so I can do your shopping."  
  
"Sure mom, here ya go." Hermione said as she handed her mother the letter. With that, Hermione excused herself from the table and went to her room to read the letters.  
  
'I'll open the one from Harry first, she thought'  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How's your summer going? Sorry I haven't wrote to you a lot for a while. I'm at the Burrow and I just had a fight with Ron about quidditch so my summer isn't going too great. Hope your summer's better than mine.  
Harry  
  
Hermione took out a piece of paper and a pen and responded:  
  
Dear Harry,  
My summer's going okay. It's ok that you haven't written to me, I understand how busy you are with quidditch and everything. Hope you and Ron make-up soon because I don't want to listen to your arguing while we're entering our last year of Hogwarts now. Well, I guess I'll see you when school starts, or maybe we could meet up someplace at Diagon Alley. See you soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
She put the letter in an envelope so she could mail it later. After doing that, she opened her second letter and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Since we are entering our 7th year now, I will finally admit that I love you. Now, I will remain unnamed but you will soon find out who I am. I'll be watching you.  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
'Wow!' she thought 'I wonder who it could be. Well I guess I'll find out when I get to Hogwarts.'  
  
Saying that, Hermione took her letter and mailed it. Before she got out the door, she heard her mother say "Hermione, congratulations, you got Head Girl!!" Hermione stood proudly because secretly she kinda knew she was going to get it.  
  
"Great, we'll celebrate when I get back from the post office, ok?"  
  
"Of course, anything for my little Head Girl" Hermione's mom responded.  
  
Hermione just realized that Harry should know too. So, she ran to her room, opened up the letter and wrote 'P.S. I got Head Girl!'  
  
*********************At the Burrow************************  
  
It was lunchtime at the burrow and Ron and Harry haven' t said anything to each other. Mrs. Weasley could not take the silence anymore.  
  
"Ron, don't you think it's silly that you're not talking to Harry just because of a stupid fight about quidditch?"  
  
"No," Ron responded, "because Harry started it and he knows he's wrong but he just won't admit it."  
  
"What about you Harry, don't you think this is getting silly?"  
  
"Sorry Molly, but I think that Ron is the one who knows he's wrong but he's just sick of being wrong all the time."  
  
All of the Weasleys finished their lunch in silence. Then, a post owl came through the window and landed on Harry's lap. Harry gave the owl a few sickles, took the letters and the owl went on his way. Harry gave the Hogwarts letters to Ginny and himself and tossed Ron's across the table.  
  
Ron took the letter angrily and tore it open to look at the list.  
  
Harry looked at his letter and saw that he got a response back from Hermione as well as his Hogwarts letter.  
  
He went up to his room (guest room) and read Hermione's letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
My summer's going okay. It's ok that you haven't written to me, I understand how busy you are with quidditch and everything. Hope you and Ron make-up soon because I don't want to listen to your arguing while we're entering our last year of Hogwarts now. Well, I guess I'll see you when school starts, or maybe we could meet up someplace at Diagon Alley. See you soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I got Head Girl!  
  
'Think, Harry think! Where would Hermione go to at Diagon Alley. I know! Flourish and Blotts! Of course!'  
  
***********************Diagon Alley***********************  
  
"Ok now give me your lists and you can look around." Molly told Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Ginny went to a little coffee house called CAFÉ CAPPICINO while Ron went to a place that reminded him of The Three Broomsticks and Harry went to look for Hermione at Flourish and Blotts. To Harry's luck, he found her.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry! Did you get my letter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah! Congrats on getting Head Girl! I'm so proud of you!" He said as he gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"Did you and Ron make-up yet???" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea, we made-up." Harry lied.  
  
"Good, because I'm not putting up with your fighting again. Where i s he anyway? I haven't seen him all summer so I want to talk to him, catch up on stuff."  
  
"I don't know, I think he's at that new place uhh what was it called? I think it was called Wizard Hats." Harry responded.  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to check out that place. Come on Harry, let's go!" Hermione pulled Harry's arm and nearly dragged him there.  
  
Once they were there, Hermione started looking for Ron. She wanted to apologize for not writing to him over the summer. She finally found him and yelled "Hey Ron! Sorry I haven't written to you all summer. Did you hear? I got Head Girl!"  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron responded. "it's ok, I've been busy anyway. Congratulations!"  
  
Hermione then said to Harry and Ron "I'll be back later, I have to tell my mom I'm going to be here now."  
  
"Ok sure!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
Hermione left to go tell her mom.  
  
"Ron, you have to listen to me I tol-"  
  
"Wait, did you just say I should listen to you???" Ron cut Harry off.  
  
"Just listen to me! I told Hermione that we made up already.."  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Ron nearly screamed.  
  
"Ron just listen to me, I'm sorry! I just got mad because that letter was a Secret Admirer letter to Hermione telling her that I loved her. So will you forgive me?" (A/N awwww, how sweet. LOL.)  
  
"Sure" Ron said as he shook Harry's hand. "I'm sorry too Harry, I just thought you would feel better if I saved you some time by mailing the letter for you. I guess I should've asked first but I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know. We'll just have to tell Hermione." Harry said.  
  
A/N: Awwwww.. How sweet! Well, there's chappie 2 for you! Hope it's long enough. Review! Thanks-JEC 


	3. Telling Hermione

Disclaimer: Me? own it? Totally. Well, most of it. Half of it. Some of it. A little bit. Nothing. The last one. Notta. Absolutely nothing. :*(  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You're the best!!!-JEC  
  
~*Your Secret Admirer*~  
  
~*Telling Hermione*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Diagon Alley~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just then, Hermione came back.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry to just leave ya like this but I gotta go." Hermione said.  
  
"Wait, Hermione did you." Harry started b4 Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I can't stay right now. See ya at school. Bye!" Hermione dashed off leaving Harry and Ron there alone.  
  
"Well, we tried. You can't say we didn't." Ron said giving up.  
  
Harry was just about to agree but he really wasn't ready to have Hermione know what he really thinks of her.  
  
"No, we can't give up. We have to tell her. I'm not ready for her to know that I love her yet. And being the smart girl she is, she's WILL figure out it's me!!!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"God, Harry, it's not that big of a deal. Just.Well.what did your letter say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, that I loved her?" Harry responded stupidly.  
  
"DUH! But what else? What clues did you give her that she'll know it's you. Because if there's none, she won't know." Ron told Harry.  
  
"OMG! I just remembered! I told her I would be watching her." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"That's easy then, just don't look at her." Ron said simply.  
  
"I'll try but it's kind of hard because you know her beautiful brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes and how her body is." Harry started before Ron yelled.  
  
"OKAY!! NO NEED TO GO THAT FAR!"  
  
"Sorry Ron. It's just she's soooo.."  
  
"Harry, stop! If you keep going on like this, she's going to figure out it's you" Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I have to stop talking about her." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Harry! Ron! It's time to go!" yelled Molly from a few feet away.  
  
Harry and Ron walked over to Molly and She, Ginny and the two boys flooed back to the burrow. Harry and Ron went into the guest room to talk about how Harry could NOT talk about Hermione or even look at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One Week Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Come on kids or you're going to be late!" Molly yelled from the bottom of the stairs on September 1st (first day of Hogwarts).  
  
A minute later, 3 kids came running down the stairs with their trunks levitating behind them.  
  
"Hurry up, the train leaves in 45 minutes!" Molly stated.  
  
***********************At King's Cross*********************  
  
"Come on, come on. We only have 10 minutes until the train leaves." Rushed the red-heads' mom.  
  
They all ran through the platform and got on the train as Mrs. Weasley waved good-bye. Ginny went on her way and Harry and Ron went to find Hermione. They finally found her and went to sit down.  
  
"I can't believe we're finally entering our last year of Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know! This is soooooo exciting!" Ron answered.  
  
Harry said nothing and just looked out the window. Hermione noticed this and asked "Harry, what's wrong? You seem kind of...quiet."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just...o I don't know, I guess I'm just looking at this view for the last time." Harry lied. He was really trying not to look at Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: I'm really sorry it's short everyone but I'm having writer's block. So I'll try to update but it might take a while. - JEC 


	4. Arriving to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All the credits (except for the plot) go to the blonde woman across the Atlantic.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I finally got off the writer's block! AMAZING GRACE! Lol- J & E's  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Arriving to Hogwarts  
  
On the Train  
  
"So, how are you guys?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.  
  
They both grew a lot over the summer. They were just below 6 feet with built bodies from playing quidditch.  
  
"I'm great! Did I tell you? I got a StarMount!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Gre-"Hermione started but was cut off by Professor McGonagall who said...  
  
"Hermione Granger, please follow me." Hermione did as she was told and followed after saying good bye to Harry and Ron. She followed Professor McGonagall to the back of the train where she would meet the Prefects and the Head Boy. Professor McGonagall showed her where to go while she went to gather the Prefects. Hermione opened the compartment door and saw none other than........................... Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You? You're the Head Boy?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Well, do you see me sitting here???" Malfoy answered coldly.  
  
"Why me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Malfoy said.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." Hermione responded coldly but not nearly as coldly as Malfoy would have.  
  
"Well, there's no one else in the room, so I suggest you stop talking to yourself. If you don't, I'll call St. Mungo's and have them get a special room for you." Malfoy said.  
  
"Ugh! As of now, my life is over." Hermione stated.  
  
"You had a life? Amazing!" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione had had enough. She picked up her hand and started swinging it towards Malfoy's face but it stopped in mid-air. Hermione looked back at her hand and saw that Malfoy had caught it.  
  
"And where was this going???" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No where." Hermione answered and put her hand back to her side. She sat down on the far other side of Malfoy when she noticed him looking at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"You've achieved the impossible, Granger. You're actually uglier this year." Malfoy said truthfully.  
  
"Ugh, I hate you too Malfoy." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Malfoy said proudly.  
  
Just then McGonagall walked into the room with the Prefects. The Prefects were Michael Ryan and Michelle Graven from Slytherin, Sterling Harris and Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor, David Cohen and Diana Rickman from Hufflepuff, and Daniel Eichner and Julie Compeer from Ravenclaw. They introduced themselves and got to know each other. Then, McGonagall gave them their shifts, but Dumbledore said that the Prefects in the same house couldn't go on shifts together. He wanted them to make new friends. So, it was obviously Hermione and Draco, Michael and Ginny, Sterling and Julie, David and Michelle, and Daniel and Diana.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy got Head Boy!" exclaimed Ron when Hermione told him.  
  
"I know, out of all people! Snape probably did this" Harry almost yelled. Just then, Dumbledore tapped his glass and cleared his throat. Hermione said "I have to go" and she rushed to the teachers' table.  
  
"First, I would like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts'. Congratulations on being sorted into the houses you are in. I hope you will make new friends. Secondly, I'd like to remind you that the Dark Forest is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason, meaning it is forbidden to all students regardless of what year. And finally, I'd like to announce our Head Boy and Girl. The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. (all Slytherins' cheered) and the Head Girl is Hermione Granger (all but Slytherins' cheered) That is all I have to say. Dig in!"  
  
Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron, when suddenly, she looked up and saw Malfoy staring at her again. She pretended not to notice and continued talking to Harry and Ron. She couldn't help but wonder 'is he the one who sent me the note?'. Later that night, Professor Dumbledore showed the Prefects' and the Heads' their rooms. (A/N: In this story, I'm making it so that the Prefects' don't share a common room w/ the Heads'. Idk if that's how it is in the book, but I'm changing it.) After the Prefects' got into their room, Dumbledore showed Hermione and Draco into their rooms. The password was 'turban'. The common room was amazing! It was huge with everything they could have (Except for a TV). It had Red, Gold, Green, and Silver mixed all over the walls. There was a couch right in the middle in front of the fireplace. There was also a table between the couch and the fireplace, a bigger table in the corner for studying, and huge floor to ceiling curtains and the best thing in the world to Hermione, a huge bookshelf filled with all the books she would need for any reason. There were even books like Muggle-borns Shouldn't Deserve to Live for Malfoy. Their common room was as close to perfect as you could get!  
  
"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Not bad, it's almost like my living room" said Malfoy.  
  
"God, Malfoy, you're so spoiled." Said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not spoiled; I'm just rich, unlike some peop- Ouch!"  
  
Malfoy was cut off by Hermione's hand against his cheek.  
  
"Never. Say. That. Again. Understood?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Wow, mudblood's got some moves." He saw Hermione's hand raise and, just like on the train, grabbed it in mid-air. "Never do that again. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said and went into her room. Inside was even better that the common room. Books, not including the evil ones (lol) filled almost the entire room. There was a four-poster bed w/ Red and green curtains, and a 4 feet dresser that was 5 feet wide! 'This is going to be an awesome year.' Hermione said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well, I finally got it up! Hope it's not too short! I'll try my best to post my next chapter up! Remember, the more reviews the quicker I'll post them!-J&E's  
  
P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers and reviewers (especially the reviewers lol) ( 


	5. The Bet

Disclaimer: Don't own it! So Don't Sue ME!  
  
A/N: I know it's been like a million years since I updated but I've been busy with school, then finals, and now that it's summer, I got stuff to do, but I'll try to update more!!!! Can't really think of much but I promise I'll try! And since a have a little tiny block in my mind for this story, the chapter will be short, but if you review and give me some ideas, I might write more!! cough cough - ICYCOOL  
  
------- -------  
  
Hermione woke up feeling refreshed. 'Nothing can ruin my day' she thought. But she stood corrected right as she opened her room door and stepped into the common room.  
  
"Morning Granger." Came the drawling voice of that stupid, blonde...thing sitting on the couch.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She just walked straight to the portrait door but she stopped right in front of it when she heard "I said 'morning, Granger'." Hermione couldn't care less about what he said, she walked out and said "Whatever, Malfoy." While she walked out, she heard Malfoy mutter something like 'Girls, think they know everything'  
  
------- -------  
  
"Hey Herm'" Said Ron as reached for some eggs and bacon.  
  
"Hey Ron," Hermione replied, "Hey Harry."  
  
Harry muttered a 'hey' and turned "um, Ron, I think I'll go flying for a little bit, see you later." With that, Harry turned and left. (A/N: it was Saturday, so he couldn't excuse himself for classes.)  
  
"What's with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron just shrugged and kept eating. Hermione looked around when she caught a pair of cold, silver eyes staring at her.  
  
-------At the Slytherin table-------  
  
"ugh, look at them. They are WAY too happy. That's so stupid." Draco Malfoy said to Blaise Zabini. "Wait a minute, what's with Potter? He just left his little trio. I mean, look at Granger. She thinks she's so perfect, Miss Know-it-all."  
  
"Yeah, but you have to admit, she did get pretty hot over the summer." Blaise answered.  
  
"Hell no! She is still the same ugly know-it-all wannabe teacher's pet nerd." Draco answered truthfully.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea...let's make a bet." Blaise started. "Loser has to do the winner's homework for five months."  
  
"What's the bet?" Draco asked, he hated spending time on his homework and he never turned down a bet.  
  
"You have to make Granger fall in love with you within two weeks, go out with her for a week, and then...dump her!" Blaise said evilly.  
  
"Ooh, a chance to break her heart and see her cry...it's on then!" Draco said as he shook Blaise's hand.  
  
-------After classes in the Heads' dorm-------  
  
"Malfoy, why do you keep staring at me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tss, why would _I_ stare at _you_? I mean, you know, my eyes might burn." Malfoy answered.  
  
"Ugh, never mind." Hermione said and went into her room slamming the door shut.  
  
"At this rate, I'm definitely going to win the bet." Draco jumped when he saw Blaise.  
  
"How'd you get in?" Draco asked.  
  
"Portrait was left open." Blaise answered simply.  
  
"Whatever, I'll get Hermione to fall in love with me tomorrow. Meanwhile, help me with some homework, since you have to get used to doing it anyway." Draco said.  
  
"What makes you think _you're_ going to win?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Malfoys **NEVER** lose **ANYTHING**." Draco said.  
  
"Whatever you say Malfoy." Blaise said and left.  
  
"At least, I hope I don't lose." Draco thought.  
  
-------------- --------------  
  
A/N: I know it's SO short but I can't really think of anything right now but leave a review and I'll write more and faster. I also need some ideas, I know where the story is heading but I'm not really sure how to get there, well leave a review, I know it took forever but I think I'll update faster this time. Hopefully. I'll try my hardest! And I'll wait until at least...hmm...5 reviews before I start writing again. Thanks! Ciao! – ICYCOOL 


End file.
